My Fair Valentine
by CarolinaWhiteRose
Summary: When Faye recieves a package from her now deceased parents she is thrown into a world of confusion and danger. Can Spike help her find the mystery of her family origins and learn about her parents or will something stand in their way?
1. To Our Loving Daughter

_**My Fair Valentine**_

Faye settled on her bed and began inspecting the brown paper package that was currently resting on her soft white pillow.

_**What can you be?**_

She reached her fingers over to touch the box, marveling as if it had been a creature from another planet. She knew this box was different. Knew that it held something important… very important from her past. Whether she wanted to know what it was, was an entirely different question. All the boxes she received before showed her life before the accident and how happy she had been. At first it was scary, because she couldn't remember a thing. She was angry, with herself for not knowing, not understanding what was going on. She tried and tried to remember but it never came. It wasn't until much later, that they suddenly came back to her, and the feeling she got was one of fulfillment and completion. She knew where she had belonged, and it made her the happiest she's ever remembered feeling in this life. She went searching for where she belonged, but when she found nothing but ruins, her heart was devastated. It was like she had been chewed up, spit out and left for dead. That was what the last box held for her. And yet now there was another one. Holding some part to her past and another piece of emotion for her to run through. What could be in the box marveled and scared her, should she open it… or just destroy it?

Faye! Damn it, come out here, and give me back that box!

_**The box belongs to me Jet!**_

But I paid the shipping and handling so it's my box Faye!

_**Hey you snooze you lose Jet.**_

Goddamn females!

Faye sat on her bed holding her breath and waiting to see if Jet was going to lose his patience and break down the door. She counted to 10, sitting very quietly, ready to move and strike back if necessary, but all she heard was grumbling and footsteps moving away from her room. She released a sigh, happy he was gone, but also happy he understood that this was something she needed. Hell if Jet really wanted he would have knocked down the door, or even made Spike do it, which he would have no remorse about. Sighing heavily over what she was about to get herself into, she turned and looked at her box. Well… only one real way to see what this is about, and to see what would become of this.

Using her long manicured fingernails, she poked a slit in the opening of the box and proceeded to open it slowly. Sure enough, there was a video tape like their had been before, however now there was a letter to accompany the tape. She picked up the envelope from amid the sea of white Styrofoam and proceeded to turn it in her fingers searching for an addressee. She didn't find any on the front, but the back had a seal… a seal that she remembered to be her family seal, and there was… a few letters beside it. She read them slowly, as if she had never properly learned to read. The words she knew well, just as she had any other words of the English language, but these seemed new and felt bland and foreign on her tongue. _To Our Loving Daughter. _Their loving daughter? She was a daughter? Heh, that seemed like a stupid question, and yet she continued to ask it. It had been so long since she felt the presence of a well parent, that she almost didn't recognize the sediment or the words themselves. Jet had always been a father figure, but he was far closer to a companion than anything. She felt her mind racing a mile a minute over those four simple words. This was from her parents? If so, were they still alive? If they are still alive, why hadn't they contacted her? Why didn't they try to find her? Why had her life been misery up until then? Did this mean she could see them? Reminisce and ask questions of her former life? Could she possibly find them?

The letter she knew held so many answers that she wanted to know more than anything and yet… she didn't want to open it. She was well, scared. Each and every tape changed her life and she didn't know if she was ready for her life to be changed just yet. She would watch the tape first. Yeah, watch the tape and then she would read the letter.

Faye stood up lazily grabbing the square, black tape from the foam and waltzed over to the station Ed set up for her with VCR, BETA and TV. It wasn't hard to remember to work it, as she had in her former days in living, but it was hard to maintain, the wires and what not everywhere and its bulkiness, protruding from her otherwise small and quaint room. Well, maybe she would be able to transfer it after she watched it. Sighing to herself she shoved the tape into the machine and pressed play. She returned to her bed plopping down hard and began watching screen intently.

The first thing she saw was… a single white rose on a brick walkway by her home. The one she played on each morning with her mom and dad while she waited for the bus to school. Then she saw a hand… that she recognized to be her younger self pick it up and run over to her mother who laughed aloud and swung her in the air. _Mom? _It was obvious where Faye got her looks from. Her mother's hair was a long beautiful purple, which hung in a lazy ponytail at her shoulders. She was a beautiful pale with warm robust lips that glistened in the sun. She had smiled brightly, her red and white polka dot dress blowing in the soft breeze. She was bare foot, as Faye was normally on her days on the bebop, but something was different from her mother. Her eyes. Her mother's eyes were a cerulean blue, that was as bright and vibrant as the sea. The sea. Faye... suddenly remembered.. a sea, and seagulls. She blinked twice and refocused on the film at hand. She heard her father in the background who was obviously video recorder taping the entire display and laughing at the site of his most precious wife and child. The mother waved intently to the tape and little Faye followed. She couldn't have been more than 5, maybe even 4… but she remembered when it happened. They were outside of their home, and the carnival just left, and Faye's single souvenir of the day, was that little white rose. She knew there was more on the tape cause her dad had been filming all day so she should rewind it. She stood and began walking over to the T.V, when the screen changed and she saw her parents sitting in chairs in front of her. She stopped in mid step, and stared blankly at the screen.

Her mother smiled at the man behind the camera and her father coughed into his fist. Her dad was the first to say anything and asked if the tape was rolling yet. There was no sound probably meaning the man nodded, and her mother giggled to know she had been filmed without even knowing. Her father cleared her through and spoke.

"Faye, dear. I know that you are out there somewhere right now making dad proud, and your mother and I just want you to know we are very proud of you."

Her dad had soft black hair that was cut short to his face. His eyes were green like Faye's and his face structure also told a tall tale of our precious heroine. He had broad shoulders under his blue suit and his tie was a bright red, one Faye had remembered from earlier Christmases. His face was tense… something that slightly frightened Faye until she glanced at her mother. She wore a vibrant smile, and the same polka dot dress from before. She had high-heeled pumps on, red ones that Faye used to always try on. She went without makeup showing her natural beauty, as she looked at the camera. Faye calmed down instantly.

"Yes, we are very much Faye"

"Maryann, let me finish!"

"Oh, right, sorry dear"

"Its, fine. Well, oh umm, Faye. Dear, for the last couple of years after the accident, you have been frozen, and if you are watching this tape, then it means that somewhere in the future you are well. If you are watching this tape, it also means that, your mother and I have probably passed on."

The man paused a bit uneasy with the subject but not nearly as much as Faye. Her mother's face suddenly turned grim despite her tries to stop it. Faye knew she was in for something. She walked to the T.V. slowly as if she had been the bride of Frankenstein herself. Her parents… were dead? No… so she had no one now. She had always known they were dead, but when the tapes came, she held some hope, just a little that they were possibly brought over with her with technology. Had they just died?

"Faye, I know it is hard for you, to well, hear this, but its something that is very important for you. Your mother and I left you a bond of not much, only 100,000 woo longs. And we've also left our insurance policies to you as well, each totaling 5 million woolongs, with interest tacked on. I'm not sure this will be efficient for you, being that inflation will surely make prices higher in the future, but I hope the interest and what not we leave you will sustain you even if for just a bit dear."

"I'm sorry momma couldn't be there for you love, I would have loved to just seem your pretty eyes… and… and…"

Her mother broke off in mid sentence tears sliding down her pale cheeks, she stood quickly and left the room, her dress billowing with her. Faye felt her own tears full in her eyes. _Mom…_

"I know Faye I may not be showing it too well, but my grief is just as large as your mother's. Please remember, we both love you dearly and… and… just make us proud alright? There will be more tapes for you to watch, incase you don't remember, but for now, the letter I have for you will have to do. If you have not opened it, then do so now. Mom and Dad love you. Stay safe in the future and make us proud. We'll miss you always, Cachetete, Faye."

Suddenly the tape stopped and Faye fell to the ground staring at a blank screen. Her entire body was frozen in shock and pain. She opened her lips and whispered softly,

_**Cachetete daddy.**_

She knew the word well, it was a word she had made up when she was still a refreshing young little toddler. She said it to her parent, especially her father… to mean, I love you, and stay safe, whenever he or her mother left for work. They used it with her, everyday she left for school, and the day the accident happened. Faye brushed angrily at the tears. The stupid word didn't work, damnit! It was their word, and it had always protected them before? Why not now damnit! Why hadn't it protected her when she needed it, when her parents needed it? She forced herself up and threw herself on her bed, tears spewing down her eyes as if she had been a child all over again. Daddy, mommy, I need you, where are you? She flicked her hand across the bedding and suddenly felt a cool piece of paper flick against her wrist. The letter? Oh yes, read it, find out more, what happened, what was in it?

Faye reached across her comforter and picked up the long white envelope before turning it in her hand. Well, this is it right? Time to open it, and see what she's been avoiding. She slipped her finger under an opening in the envelop, and pulled her finger across the edge. Tearing the edge, she pulled out the slick white paper and stared down at it. She began to read the letter, and it wasn't long before a scream escaped her lips and tears bubbled down her face. Bittersweet.

AN: Well, hell there guys! It's the infamous Carolina again with another story for you. I'm actually extremely excited about this and I hope it turns out to be as good as Tears of the Angels, which is yes, still in progress. It's inspired by daydreams and pondering of mine, oh and from our ever lovely Kendra Luehr who thought I should write another one. This one will be an action packed, heartwarming story of our dear Faye's struggle. Struggle of what? Well you will see in the next chapter! Yes it is rather short but that is to build suspense! Of course I need the support of the general Fanfiction public to make this a great one, so be sure to reach out and review for me! Love yall, I'll update soon!


	2. Business and Pleasure

A/N: Hello there you guys! Yes I know, long time no see, but you must forgive me! I've been sigh... very busy. But I'm updating quite a few of my stories this week since I've finally gotten a break and I decided this was one of them! Here we're getting closer to the heart of the matter and things will be explained, but please believe this is only scratching the surface. To follow will be a mysterious love tale, that will bring children, dogs and everything else I could think of into the mix. Lol, I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! And now without further ado, I present to you, the next chapter! Yay!

_**My Fair Valentine**_

The sound of heels echoed through the hallway, as a single shadow made is way down the corridor. The owner of both the sound and the darkness had her head held high, her lips lightly dusted in a crimson red, her emerald eyes shone bright and expressive despite the lack of sleep over the last 24 hours. Her short, dark hair waved gently at her puffy cheeks, gliding gently over her ears where small diamond studs glistened in the light. Her pale skin seemed flushed in the dark suit she sported, and her skirt sat snugly on her upper thigh. Faye Valentine was obviously dressed to impress with her head held high and her face as serious as it got. She looked as if she were about to attend a business meeting, well that is until a beep overpowered the sound of her heels and a small red light joined her shadow.

She slipped her "ruby slipper" fingers into her black purse and produced a small box with a single button. Putting the box close to her face with her right hand she pressed the button and instantly a screen popped up, an angry bald man staring back at her.

"Faye what the hell did you think you were doing! You'd think I'd learn the first time, Ah Jet! But noooo! I had to go and trust the little skank! Where is the money Faye?"

"Jet, calm down, I've got your money right here."

"Then what the hell are you doing with it! Bring it back to the Bebop right now!"

"I needed gas Jet! Listen, I'll be back in a little and we'll talk then alright? Ta-ta Jet!"

"Faye! Wait-"

Before another word could slip from his mouth she pressed the button and returned the device to her pocket book. A grin slipped across her lips as she turned the corner and stopped at the 3rd door on the right.

"Well, this is it, room 234"

Taking a second to run her finger over her teeth to remove any lipstick, and pull down her skirt, she proceeded to turn the golden knob, and barge into the room like a bat out of hell.

"Hello! My name is Faye Valentine and I'm here for-"

Her voice was the only sound that echoed throughout the dark room, as the light from the hallway shone little to her eyes. She took note that the carpet was a rich burgandy with a tiny rug in front of her feet but she saw nothing more. Light, she needed light. Her soft hands hit the wallpaper slowly and memories flooded to her over the feel of the soft peach floral design. Instinct, or rather memory led her to the light and she flicked it quietly, her mind in a self induced daze. The light she had expected to flow from the ceiling instead was produced from a beam in the back of the room and fell on a white canvas of paper. At first, the light flickered a bit, nothing more but 20th century static. But then it began to focus, and she could make out figures, and beings. It was the last thing she had expected to see. Maybe she had been thinking it would have been a movie about her assets and how she could go about collecting them but as the beam of light became more and more legible she finally recognized it as a home movie of her and her father. Shock overcame her, and she felt her knees buckle beneath her and a sick feeling arise in her stomach. Sliding quietly to a chair in the room, Faye watched the tape, oblivious to the other person in the room.

The front door slid open as usual, the metal hinges giving off three clicks before it paused in midair and continued the rest of the way up. Her hair was flattened and wet against her face, her lips a pale counterpart of their crimson beginnings. Her eyes were red and swollen, as well as her cheeks and nose. She looked as if she had gotten into a fight with a cat, and lost. In her right hand she held her shoes and under her left arm, pressed against her heart, she held a mountain of paperwork that would probably take months to finish. She walked quietly into the dark living and plopped down on the yellow couch as heavily as she could. The paperwork she laid on the table, and her shoes she released threw across the room, more concerned with resting than anything else. But of course, we all knew that would never happen.

The light flicked on the minute she rested her head on the couch pillow, and an angry ogre set in for the attack.

"You're finally home huh Faye? It woulda been nice if you'd have answered your phone, Jets been worried sick that you disappeared with his cash."

"Just leave me alone Spike…please."

Her voice wasn't its normal sassy self, instead it was cracked open and hollowed of any emotion or feeling she had strutted before. It wasn't so much a statement as it was a plea, and that made the dog ears on Spike's head stand up straight. An investigation it would be.

"Don't tell me you gambled it all away. Spike's really gonna have your ass then Faye. You may as well get used to dining on water a la dog dish"

In the dark he shifted off the wall, the only signal of his movements was the illumination of the cigarette, lit and gliding a fiery way, over to the yellow couch that Faye had been laying on. He plopped down besides her barely missing her legs and stretched himself until his feet touched the glass coffee table.

"So you did gamble away his money! Hm, I expected this much from you. But what's all these papers? Maybe work for your attorney to fix out? A will?"

He reached out and quickly pulled the papers from off the table and carelessly began flipping through them. Faye who had little interest in her comrade until now sat up quickly, and snatched the papers from him nearly as quickly as he picked them up. Pulling them tight against her chest she stood from the couch and made her way across the living room, more than likely going to her room. That is until, Spike jumped up and managed to block her way. He seemed more determined than usual to get under her skin, and it angered the hell out of her. Why couldn't he just leave her the hell alone! She bared her teeth at him and gave him the most vicious snarl she could muster, but he only laughed and grabbed her wrist and pulled her tight against him, causing all the papers to slip from her grasp and fall in a heap to the floor. Thank god that she had managed to paper clip them all together!

He knew she was using her anger as a sanctuary to hide from him. She had used it against them all since she first came on the damn ship. It was all she knew how to express really and she bared it like a metal to the world around her. But today something in her mind clicked and finally another emotion. It was one he had yet to see her display, and he was gonna try to milk it for all it was worth. He pulled her tight against him and stared hard into her shocked and wavering eyes. His own eyes were fierce and unreadable, but hers. He seen a desperation, a fear, anger, emotions he never thought she'd ever truly express. He watched her blink once, her eyes changing completely from what he had seen before. Where he had seen an empty void, he saw a small glisten, possibly hope? But it had quickly been overcome what looked to him to be pain. It was an agony so intense he felt it enter his own body and spread like wild fire through his limbs. Followed by it, he felt a lust that nearly brought him to his knees. He seen her move slowly, his own body stuck in a trance that could only be described as Faye. Her eyes lowered softly, and she gracefully pushed herself to her toes, and brushed her lips gently against his. He caught her, and wrapped his arms around her back, before she fell back and pressed her a little closer. Electricity sparked off her lips, and he felt himself moan her name gently into the kiss. It deepened for a bit before she pulled away, and lowered her forehead to his lips. She gave a plea that both startled and scared him and he pushed her back and away, and watched as she fell to the floor. She looked up at him, with the same pained and agonized eyes she had before, and that seemed to cut even deeper into his reserve. He stared at her for a few seconds, before he turned and shoving his hands into his pocket quickly disappeared down the corridor, more than likely to his room.

_**Spike, Please.**_

She watched him as he turned his back on her, and yet she didn't feel hurt by it. Not in the least bit. She felt no pain, no sadness, or for that matter, no happiness. She knew the feeling all to well. One where nothing could affect her, and nothing would be able to upset her now. It wasn't the first time, he's done it and by far wont be the last. But for once, she had brought him to his knees and transferred the same feeling he had placed on her since day one. She wanted more than anything to think further on the subject, to figure had it been a victory, or a defeat, but she had been through so much that morning that she honestly hadn't cared. All morning she watched the videos that her family left behind, birthdays and weddings, funerals, and events. She had missed it all. Missed all the benefits of growing up in a loving home, all the benefits of having a father and mother who would give her the world. All she had was those videos of them together, album after album left behind. But the questions she would want to ask could never be answered. When was that day, who was that person besides her mother and father? Something so simple had made her feel a gap between worlds, almost like a wandering soul, destined to die, but somehow left behind in the process. All that was left for her was Spike, Ed and Jet, 3 people who could probably give a rats ass less about her. She placed her hand to her face, to smooth back her hair, and discovered that there was tears in her face... and she had been crying. For how long? Since when? Did it even matter? No… not right now it didn't. She merely lowered her head and picking up the stack of papers, pulled them against her chest and slowly rose. The living room isn't such a safe haven anymore, and she figured she had better sleep in her room tonight. After all, Its best if she kept Spike and Jet out of her business for a while. It wouldn't be safe at all.

"Hmp, so she finally decided to return home huh! Just grab some cash, disappear for days and then expect to be fed! Its just like those two! Don't know what I did to deserve to be stuck under a roof with those to but it must have been a big one."

"Are you gonna complain all morning or are you gonna finish those eggs?"

Jet tuned on his heel quickly and sent an evil glare towards the kitchen table. In his hand he held a small wooden spoon which he proceeded to point at the source of the voice before he turned back to the stove and continued stirring the eggs. Spike paid no mind to him and continued to read the paper he found on the table this morning, his stomach growling periodically there after. He wanted… no… needed, nothing more than smoke right at that moment. Between Jet's mouth, the dog's barking, Ed's excessive chatting, and Faye's peculiar behavior, he felt his world was a never-ending roller coaster and he needed something that would give him an escape. Alcohol, cigarettes, hell he was even willing to try red-eye. Red-eye, heh, if he couldn't afford either of the first, there was no way in hell he could get that! He couldn't even fly the hell off the ship, cause Faye had blew the money yesterday doing god only knows what! If she was a man he'd probably have fought her by now, but of course, she wasn't. She was Faye, and yet, it seemed she wasn't at the same time. What had happened last night had seemed, so weird, so unpredictable. Where he had usually held the upper hand, she had managed to grab it, quickly painlessly, and used it against him just as brutally if not worse, than what he had placed on her. What she had said, wasn't even sure what she had meant. _Spike, please…_Was it some sexual advance? Maybe she was asking him to leave her like she had not long before that. But the kiss. What was it? And why did she do it. What was it she put into it, what was she placing into her body that produced a reaction like that from him. Damnit! DAMNIT!

He closed the paper quickly and slammed it on the table, and quickly ran his hands through his hair, tugging it lightly in frustration. Ahhh damnit! He really needs a smoke now.

He was just about to stand and go for a shower, but a small light blinked in the kitchen and Jet buzzed in the holographic image.

"Bebop Here. What can I help ya with?"

The person he had seen on the screen was a scrawny man, who looked to be no older than the age of 16. He had messy blonde hair and shaky blue eyes that that never seemed to stay in one place. Had it not been for his youthful look, he would have quickly been marked as suspicious, and quickly checked for a bounty head. He gave a nervous smile, and had to clear his throat a few times before he could actually speak to the Jet. Good old puberty.

"Um, good morning Bebop crew, I'm looking for a Faye Aminova. I was told she lives aboard this ship."

Spike stood up quickly and found himself beside Jet staring suspiciously at the young man. In unison they repeated her name aloud. Aminova? The boy quickly found his mistake and tried to correct it.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry! I'm looking for a Faye Valentine. Um, can you tell me if she lives aboard this ship?"

Jet stared hard at the young boy shyly looking back him. It wouldn't be hard getting information from him now would it?

"Yes she does live here, but you're gonna have to answer a few question before you can speak with her. Just who the hell are you and what do you want with her? And what's this Aminova business?"

The boy opened his mouth to speak and closed it just as quickly.

"I'm sorry, that's classified business. I'm not allowed to forward any information without the consent with of Ms. Ami- um- Valentine."

"Like hell not you little snot nosed brat! If you don't-" 

"Good morning, whats for-"

Just as Jet prepared to give the young boy the harassment of his life, Faye, or rather, Ms. Aminova strolled in, and paused in the doorway, staring blankly at the both Spike and Jet. They were hunched over the table, over the hologram at what she could make out to be Jonathan. Spike gave a smirk and stood back from the table, placing his hands in his pockets before he leaned back against the kitchen wall.

"Geez Faye. I didn't suspect you to be a pedophiler. Couldn't get someone your own age?"

She had on a pair of white shorts, and a white tanktop she had found in the bottom of her closet. Her feet were bare, and she was shorter than her normal self, but despite what she wore and her height her actions proved to be way beyond her own head, and contained nothing but the grace preserved for royalty. She padded her feet lightly against the floor, and grabbed him by his tie and pulled him close. He smirked even more but she would quickly remove that from his face. Her leg she lifted and wrapped it around his waist before she pulled his lips closer to him, and whispered softly against them.

"Mmm, I would've tried, but you just don't seem man enough for me."

With that she let go of his tie and sent him sprawling backwards before she strutted to the screen, and bent down before it.

"I'll be right there John. Do me a favor, don't call this way again."

"Ms. Aminova I'm sorry but I called your personal, but you didn't answer and I just assumed-"

"Don't assume. I want no more slipups here. Give me an hour."

He opened his mouth to respond but she closed the screen and stretched lazily like a cat.

"Hm, whats for breakfast Jet?"

He stared at her angrily for a long time before he went into it, yet again.

"What the hell was that about Faye!"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"You're damned right it concerns me, its on my ship!"

"And that's exactly why I leave the ship to get it done."

"What did you take on? A fake name or something? What the hell is this Aminova shit? And exactly what business are you talking about Faye!"

"Its not a fake name Jet. Listen, I really should be heading on my way. I'll be back late, don't wait up."

She turned on her feet and began to walk towards the kitchen door, but Jet grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her back. Faye stared down at his hand and then glared angrily up at him. She pulled her arm free and turned her back and continued to walk out.

"Faye! You're not leaving here! You don't even have any gas!"

"I filled the tank up before I came back."

"Grrr, and what about my money?"

Faye sighed angrily and turned back to Jet. She stuck her fingers down the front of her shirt and produced a wad of money from her bra. Tossing it on the table, she turned and tried again to make her way out the room.

"I didn't take any of it. It's all right there, alright?"

"Listen Faye if you're not going to pull little stints of like this and think its cool! If you can abide by the laws of this household then you're-"

"Then I'll be gone by next week."

It was the last thing they heard before she padded out of the room, got dressed and left.

Faye padded into the large oval room, and took her seat at the head of the table, and placed the paperwork on the table in front of her. The room was grand beyond compare, and looked like an office fit for only the best of companies around. The table was long, stretched out to accommodate up to 50 executives, but there were only three at the table. One man to her left, one to her right and of course, herself. They both looked to be the spitting image of each other, more than likely father and son, the only difference was that one of the men had been older than the other. The later she presumed the dad… unless the future managed to pull other sick tricks. She had her usual yellow short shorts and shirt, and the two men were dressed in executive business suits. One wearing blue, the other a charcoal grey. Even though her outfit was less than **ahem** professional she still held herself in the most prestige manner.

"Jonathan I've finished the paperwork, check that all of it is in order and that everything is in its place please."

"Yes ma'am."

The smaller of the two men seated at the table grabbed the work she placed down and began leafing through it. She then turned to the man on her right, and began speak to him in a clear low voice.

"All the money will be transferred to my name here after I'm guessing."

"Well, yes, but Ms. Aminova, this bank has protected the assests of your parents for decades! You can't be seriously considering withdrawing all of that money!"

"Well, I-"

"But Ms. Aminova! Please reconsider! My grandfather personally worked with your parents and made sure that he passed this account through family, and family only. If you take this much cash out of the bank you'll bankrupt us for sure!" Please ma'am, reconsider! We'll… we'll increase the interest your parents placed on it!"

"Hm, by how much?"

"2"

"Mr. Batim! You can't-"

"5"

"You've got yourself a deal. But I will have to take out a substantial amount in the near future."

"How much exactly?"

"No more than 10 million."

"That shouldn't be a problem Ms. Aminova. It will be available as soon as Jonathan approves you're signatures."

"Everything is within in place! All systems are go."

"Good good, Jonathan, now take them in the back room into the vault. We need to protect those with our lives. A multibillion dollar account such as this should be handled with nothing but the most proper of care!"

"Right away sir."

Jonathan stood quickly and bowed to them both before he scurried out the room and shut the double doors behind him. Mr. Batim stood followed by Faye whom he walked to the door and gratefully shook his hands with.

"A real pleasure doing business with you Ms. Aminova. I hope you'll return real soon to discuss further business with us. If you wait at the front desk, I'll have Jonathan transfer the money to your local account."

"No, it was a pleasure doing busines with you Mr. Batim."

He shut the door slowly behind her and smirked evilly at his own words. Heh, a realll pleasure Ms. Valentine!

A/N: There we have it, the first real chapter of the story! Well, tell me you guys what do you think? I hope the structure was well. I tried not going into so much details, because not to many people liked it, but if you'd like more just review, let me know and I'll be happy to place more in it. Sorry it took such a long time to update it, but I just been so busy with college, and my boyfriend that anytime I had free was spent doing chores and what not I've been over looking. (grumbles) Lol, but hey tell me what ya think, whatcha like and whatcha don't like and I'll change it accordingly! Alright? Muahz, ttyl.


End file.
